Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${3.\overline{49} = {?}}$
Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}100x &= 349.4949...\\ 1x &= 3.4949...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${99x = 346}$ ${x = \dfrac{346}{99}} \text{or} {3 \dfrac{49}{99}}$